Date Night
by stephaniew
Summary: A little bit of "normal" in the definitely not normal life of Dean Winchester. Short and fluffy bit of fun! Dean/OC


A/N: Another little something that popped into my head. I think I really just wanted to see Dean dressed up and going out on date. A taste of that "normal" life he often longs for, but never really gets. And since I created the OC, I can have them do whatever I want! :)

Perpetual, eternal, never-ending thanks to **MaliBearsBuddy** for her perpetual, eternal, never-ending support for my endeavors. She makes all this possible! If you're a Dean/Jo fan, go check out what's she's cooking up for them!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you'd recognize.

Date Night

Dean stares across the table at his girlfriend with a speculative look. Feeling his eyes on her, Sophia looks up, eyebrow raised in question. When he doesn't respond, she snaps her fingers at him, saying, "Hello? Dean? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I was just thinking," he mumbles, still watching her.

She smirks. "That's always trouble," she teases, going back to her breakfast and the ancient book in front of her.

"Ha ha," he grumps. "I was thinking..." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "I was thinking we should have a date night," he says in a rush, then waits for her laughter.

Sophia's eyes snap to his, a look of surprise splashed across her face. "A date night?"

He shrugs, eyes on the empty plate in front of him. "Yeah, you know, like regular people do. Go to dinner or something." He looks up at her, a strange expression on his face. "We've never been on a date."

It's now Sophia's turn to stare at him speculatively. "No, we haven't," she murmurs. A smile curves her lips. "I think I'd like that," she says.

He grins back at her, glad she didn't give him a hard time about it. He's been thinking about this whole thing for some time. They had a pretty unconventional relationship, and he thought maybe she missed some of the more traditional things about dating. He wanted her to have everything and if that meant getting putting on a suit and going out like everyone else did, that's what he'd do. She wasn't a terribly girly girl, but he'd never met a woman who didn't like to get dressed up on occasion.

"Great! So how about tonight? Around 6:30?" he says, rubbing his hands together and wearing a cheesy grin.

She can't help but smile back at him as she replies, "Sure, that sounds good."

"Good, good," he says, jumping up from the table to toss his dishes in the sink. On his way past, he leans over next to her, "Wear something hot..." he whispers before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing out of the room.

Sophia chuckles, shaking her head, wondering what on earth's gotten into him.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean paces at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his watch for the hundredth time. "Come on, Sophia," he yells, "I'm gettin' old down here!"

Sophia chuckles softly as she puts the finishing touches on her hair and steps back from the mirror. She slides her hands over the dress, hoping he'll like it. She rolls her eyes at herself. The nerves are ridiculous. She feels like a teenager on a first date. But she really does want to impress him. She sighs heavily and takes a last swipe at her lips before grabbing her purse and heading out.

Dean hears her heels on the hardwood floor in the hallway and looks up expectantly. He sucks in a deep breath when she finally appears, eyes popping. He looks her up and down, taking in the whole picture. She's got her hair up, little tendrils flipping down around her face. Light makeup enhances her beauty, right down to the slightly naughty red lipstick. The dress is red and silky, with a square neck revealing enough cleavage to make him drool, and a small satiny sash and bow at the high waist. The skirt is short, but swingy, and flashes tantalizing bits of leg as she walks down the stairs.

She stops in front of him, nearly eye to eye in her flashy red heels. She gives him an uncertain smile, smoothing down the dress again with one hand. "So?" she asks, looking down at her outfit. "Do I look alright?"

He manages to close his gaping mouth and gestures at her to turn around. She gives a little turn and he has to pick his jaw up off the floor a second time. The back of the dress is cut low, exposing more of her creamy skin and the fine bones of her shoulders. When she makes it all the way around, he's composed himself enough to speak. "You look..." he says huskily, sliding a finger across her bare collarbone and causing her to shiver delicately and her skin to pinken, "absolutely amazing."

She smiles at that, looking down and smoothing her dress yet again. "You think?"

He reaches out to tip her chin up so he can see her eyes. "Absolutely amazing," he insists.

A bigger smile lights her face, and she reaches out to straighten his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself," she murmurs, taking in the dark suit that only serves to emphasize his already broad shoulders and narrow waist. The suit is fairly conservative, but the tie is all Dean. A showy red paisley pattern she'd bought him a few months ago. "I like your tie," she teases.

Dean smirks and poses for her. "I tied it myself," he boasts, tugging at it comically. At her laugh, he turns and holds out his arm. "Are you ready then, my dear?" he says in mock snooty tone.

Sophia takes his arm with a little curtsy. "I am, sir, thank you!"

As he escorts her to the car, he leans over to press a kiss on her temple. Abandoning his well-heeled pose, he whispers in her ear, "Let's get this show on the road, babe, because I can't wait to get you home again and out of that dress."

Her laugh echoes in the evening stillness as he hands her into the car, her eyes sparkling. Dean looks skyward as he moves to his side of the car and whispers as silent thank you to whoever put this woman in his life.


End file.
